A Wayward Omega
by CharmedSecondsSnippets
Summary: It wasn't their faults. Chris was just a vague idea within his mind. He remembered having a younger brother but the boy was carted away before a firm idea had settled. He remembered hearing whispers of an Omega male, and how it was so sad that the Halliwells, known for generation upon generation of powerful Alpha witches, were burdened with an Omega, let alone an Omega male.


It wasn't their faults.

Chris was just a vague idea within his mind. He remembered having a younger brother but the boy was carted away before a firm idea had settled. He remembered hearing whispers of an Omega male, and how it was so sad that the Halliwells, known for generation upon generation of powerful Alpha witches, were burdened with an Omega, let alone an Omega male.

Wyatt only assumed that once his little brother had been deemed an Omega, he was taken and his name was erased from every Halliwell record they could find. As far as documents said, Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt never had a second child.

Wyatt grew up as an only, spoiled but well-mannered child. The mantel of the Halliwell family rested on his shoulders and he knew that one day he would take his mother's role as leader of the coven upon her death. By time he was sixteen, whispers of marriage and finding the right Omega for him were already being spoken within the magical community. Wyatt was the highest ranked Alpha in the term of Wiccan power (which was surprising as he came from the bonding of an Alpha and a Beta) and Omegas flocked to be his mate.

When he turned eighteen and dubbed an adult, Omegas began kneeling on his feet and climbing into his lap longing to be his. Wyatt turned them all away, wishing to find a mate that was more hearty and more intelligent than the weak damsels that prostrate themselves before him.

He was stomping around San Francisco, fueled by his infuriation at the Magical Council for once again jumping down his throat for not finding a mate. Another deadline was placed upon him : his 21st birthday which was only a few months away before they would pick an Omega for him. He had no doubt that a high-ranking Omega from Britain or the Eastern United States would be thrown in front of him in the midst of their heat. In a hormone-induced state, he would mate with the poor Omega and find himself bound to someone he didn't want. it was during his cool-off that he caught the faint scent. He froze in his tracks. It was soft, barely noticeable through the city smell. Pine was the dominant scent while cotton and vanilla were only noted once the smell reached the back of his throat.

A few deep inhales and Wyatt found himself sprinting through the masses, ignoring the mortal betas as he rushed to the source. It was half a mile away before he found the Omega.

It was a pitiful sight. Cured up in an alley in little more than rags was a small omega male. He had his legs close to his body in an attempt to fend off the early autumn chill. He was still damp from the afternoon rain that poured for a few hours before letting up for a few minutes of sun as it crawled beneath the horizon. Just the faint shiver that was going through the Omega's body was enough to rise Wyatt's protective Alpha nature to the forefront.

He hesitantly made his way towards the Omega, a quiet, comforting growl coming from his throat in hopes of keeping the Omega where he was. As he knelt beside him, Wyatt saw the sacred green eyes shining through a forest of tangled brown. Wyatt shushed as the Omega began scrambling back. "I'm not here to hurt you," Wyatt pressed, "Please, just let me help."

The Omega stood on shaky legs, his hands bracing against the brick walls. "Leave me alone."

"Please, calm down," Wyatt said, taking a step forward, "Please."

The Omega pressed himself against the wall, a small whimper breaking his throat. "You're injured," Wyatt whispered, "Who injured you?"

"It doesn't matter," snapped the Omega, "Now leave me the fuck alone. Scurry off. No need for you to be here."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow, "Snippy."

The Omega quirked a smirk before grimacing, his hand latching onto the right side of his ribs. Wyatt lurched forward as the Omega began sliding down the wall. He gathered the lithe man into his arms, "Where are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, let me go."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "I can heal you. Where are you hurt?"

The man pursed his lips but slowly rose his hand, it slick with blood. Wyatt frowned. Hovering a hand over the wound, Wyatt willed his healing power to work. "So you're a Whitelighter." whispered the Omega once he saw the bright golden glow.

"Close. Half-breed. Half-Whitelighter. Half-Witch."

The Omega nodded. "I see."

Wyatt smirked, lowering slightly so the tip of his nose ghosted over the Omega's temple. "So, little one, what is your name?'

"I'm not little."

"You are on the short side,"

"Not my fault you're freakishly tall!"

Wyatt laughed, "Blame my father. He's the one that gave me my genes."

The Omega blinked before frowning, "I don't know my parents."

Wyatt licked his lips, "I'm sorry."

The Omega snorted, "'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' That's all I heard throughout my childhood; but funny enough, they weren't quite sorry enough to keep me around."

Wyatt pressed his nose against the Omega's temple, his grasp tightening around the man now that the healing was done, "Your name?"

The Omega sighed. "The first matron named me Christopher Blythe, no surname of course." the Omega leaned back, "I was found on her stoop with a blanket and a Saint Christopher necklace, hence the name."

"Christopher." Wyatt whispered, "Kit."

"I'm not a baby fox,"

Wyatt chuckled, "You're curled up like one."

Christopher frowned, "You can let me go now."

"What if I don't want to?" Wyatt playfully squeezed the Omega in his arms, "Your scent brought me here. You're on the cusp of coming into your heat."

Christopher gritted his teeth, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"Then let me help you."

"If I let you help me, we'll be bound for life, you idiot!"

"Your scent called to me for a reason, Kit, and you know it."

"It doesn't mean jack shit."

"Shh, Kit." Wyatt pressed his lips to Christopher's temple, "Let me take care of you, please."

The Omega's tense body uncoiled, thin arms reaching up to wrap around Wyatt's neck, "Okay."

The first bout of lovemaking was slow, peaceful and beautiful. Wyatt could feel their magics dancing around each other. It wasn't the best location for a mating : a run-down hotel that Wyatt managed to afford with the meager amount of money in his pocket but it would have to make do. As they climaxed, Wyatt felt their magics snap together; tying them forever.

The proceeding days were filled with quick, feverish sex bought out by Christopher's heat. It lasted 4 days. On the fifth day, Wyatt bundled his new mate in his arms and comforted and took care of him as his heat waned and hunger and muscle pains came into existence. It was another 24 hours before the two managed to get in the shower and clean up.

The rags were replaced by clothing that Wyatt snatched from a dryer. The jeans were a bit baggy and the sleeves of gray t-shirt covered Christopher's hands; but, they were miles better than the clothing he was found in. Wyatt made him look as far from a homeless man as he possibly could. He knew as soon as he stepped into the Manor, his Alpha mother would be able to smell Christopher's scent all over him. There was no point in hiding his Omega. Soon with a comforting kiss, Wyatt dissolved into an orb ready for anything.

He reformed in the Manor's foyer, his arm wrapped tightly around Christopher's waist and keen ears picking up faint conversation in the kitchen. It would be seconds before his scent (and Christopher's) was picked up. He smiled as he brought his mate close, burying his nose into the mop of brown.

They all came at once. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. What is the meaning of this?"

Wyatt smiled, "You all were on my case about settling down."

"So you went out and mated with the first Omega you found?" His mother snapped.

"I'm mated to the one that spoke to me, which is more that can be said about the Omegas you all threw at me." Wyatt replied.

"They were high-ranking-"

"Rank doesn't mean anything to me," Wyatt growled, "I'm not some pawn for you play."

"You would've fell-"

"No offense, Mom, but bullshit."

"Wyatt-"

"Guys, it's a moot point now," Paige stepped forward, "Wyatt is mated. Nothing can be done about it now. Wyatt, please introduce us to your Omega before your mother explodes."

Wyatt chuckled, sending a grateful smile towards his aunt before gently urging his mate from his chest. "Never knew you could be so shy."

"Yeah, well, standing in a room full of angry Alphas tend to make Omegas a bit edgy."

"I know. I'm sorry." Wyatt ran a hand through Christopher's wild brown hair, "Family," he started, gently pushing his Omega around, "This is my mate-"

"Chris."

Wyatt blinked and looked at his mother, the woman standing with wide eyes and hands over her agape mouth, "Yes...but how did you know that?"

Piper shook her head and welcomed Leo's arms as they wrapped around him. Leo gulped and looked at the new couple with wet eyes. "Chris….is your brother, Wyatt. You've mated with your brother."


End file.
